Elementary My Dear  Back to the Basics Extras
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: A side-story to Back to the Basics - contains extras, out-takes, fun-facts, goofs, and the random bits of insanity.  Also contains health related tidbits.  Readers of BttB are encouraged to read this.  : D
1. BttB Goofs  I

BttB Goofs I

In the first flashback chapter, I wrote Roxas' parents as being dead. This is contradicted later on when his parents are revealed to be Snow and Serah from FINAL FANTASY XIII. Please ignore the little fuck-up, his parents _are_ alive, I just never thought I'd come up with Snow and Serah as part of the story line when I wrote that. XP I done-goofed.


	2. BttB FunFacts  I

BttB Fun-Facts I

Chapters 10-13 - "Flashback Arc I" : All chapter titles are songs by Jeffree Star.

Chapter 12 - "Bitch, Please" : When Roxas mentioned Cloud's bus flipping over, Axel automatically believes that is the reason his one arm is darker than the other. This is not true, in fact, just remember back to ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE, only, minus the whole 'Sephiroth Gene' and 'Jenova's Mimetic Legacy' stuff. XD

Chapter 17 - "Who's Been Naughty?, Yule Special Part I" : The title, clothing, and first paragraphs of plot are all credited to _Nijuuni _on deviantART.

Chapter 21 - "TiK ToK" : Chapter title is named after Ke$ha's song/single/music video _TiK ToK_. Also, the make and model of Demyx' car was never mentioned. He drives a brand new 2010 Ford Mustang V6 Coup in a clear-ocean blue. Of course, if I went into detail, I would mention the gentle wave patterns along the rims, the chrome spinners, and the teal sea turtle car freshener hanging from the rear-view mirror. A drawing will be done at some point in the near future – for my love of cars only, I assure you. ; )

Chapter 24 - "Family Feud" : The cars described were all result of an hour's research and character-profiling. I matched each vehicle to the characters based on personality, and chose all but one of them to be a luxury car/SUV/motorcycle. Also, the bike Dante and Nero rode, I saw it on the road recently. I screamed and started gawking out the window – the owner thought I was nuts. XD

Chapter 32 - "The Wetter the Better!" : This chapter is named after Water Country U.S.A.'s slogan. The water park is in Williamsburg, VA, and I go every year. This year I went with my father, his girlfriend, and her daughter accompanied by her fiancee. Seeing as I felt left-out, and I'm a recluse and self-conscious about my body, I mainly stood in lines thinking about how I could fit my time at the park into BttB. When Roxas flew out of the raft, that was real. I had been screaming "KINGDOM HEEEAAARRRTTTSSS!" all through the tunnels, and doing Devil-Horns, and at a sharp turn I went flying into the air. Of course I had a death-grip on one of the handles, but I couldn't help but to put it into the story. Poor Roxas.

Chapter 33 - "What I like About You" : When Axel says "Patience is a virtue~" and Roxas replies, "Of which I have none...", that is a direct quote from my seme and I. I said Axel's line to her when she bitched at me about the chapter being done, and she said Roxas' line. And that's how it wound up in the story. : D

The school in _Back to the Basics _is based on a real-life school that I attended. The name of the school, _XLC High_, is a result of letter-play after I tracked the letters of the original school's name. Anyone who can guess the real name of the school, PM me on this site, deviantART, MySpace, Facebook, etc and if you are correct, you will be placed into a chapter of BttB!

Usually when writing, I listen to Lady GaGa and Jeffree Star. : D

About 90% of what happens in BttB is based on real-life events. In fact, almost everything is true, minus the hot guys getting it on all over the place.

A lot is left out of the story line – things that will come in later as flash-backs, and other things that will go into this section as side-stories. I leave things out on purpose – well, most of the time I do. XP

I will be killing off a character - or two - at the end of BttB, which will happen next summer.

BttB is _NOT_ ending as stated above. The story will continue under a new name, taking place directly after BttB, in a new location, and with the same characters.

The characters in BttB all contain their abilities in their respective games/anime/manga/etc. Cloud still has his sword, Sephy could use his wing if he wanted, and Axel can control fire, etc. The reason this is an AU, is because I have this fic in a way that if the characters had all been created in the same place/time/world, but still had their abilities. This is why they get away with so much – there ARE Potions, Cure Spells, Hell even Materia! It is just never mentioned.

Yes, Sora and Roxas have Keyblades – how'd you think they came up with the names for their cats?

Cloud and Zack's dog is based off the wolf that represent's Cloud's 'Guilt' in ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE. I always loved the wolf – because I'm awesome like that – and I wanted him in the story. Viola.

Seifer didn't die from his coma mentioned in chapter 2.

Aerith isn't dead either.

Nor is Zack, Angeal, or Genesis.

Axel's old phone was a 1st-Gen Razor held together with duct-tape. Of course it was bright red. In the first Disney chapter, Zack promises him his phone in exchange for rescuing him from the kiddie ride in the mall. Now Axel's phone is a standard Verizon LG flip-phone. Like mine. : 3 Of course his happens to be red...I have the normal grey one...like the stander issues SOLDIER phone...and the ringtone is the FFVII victory fanfare. : D

Sora, Cloud, and Roxas' hair is naturally spiky. As for everyone else, they have to use AXE products.

I advertise everything mentioned in BttB like they're my whores. XD

Most technological devices mentioned are owned by me. Well, minus Zexion's iPhone.

Every home mentioned in BttB is based off a real home that I have been in. Whether it was family or friend, if I remember the layout, I out it in the story. Sora and Roxas' home is modeled after my own, because it is close to the beach, and it seems perfect for them. Demyx and Zexions' condo was based off my uncle's, seeing as he owned the whole effin' place. And it was very modern – but not the bad kind, more like the artistic kind.

I will be drawing some rooms when I get bored enough – the first is Sora and Roxas' room, modeled after my own. Yes, I have a bunk bed.


	3. BttB Health Tidbits  I

Health

Yep, I'm about to take the fun out of BttB. Ha.

Many times in BttB, I write buttsex. Big shock. Now, I am very big on safe sex – I had my first Gardisil shot almost a month ago. I called it a Mako injection...XD Point is, never once do I mention the characters using a condom, getting checked for AIDs or HIV. This will play part in the ending of the series.

Also, I mention a lot of drug use – Mostly Roofies and pot. I already gave a warning about the Date-Rape drug, and I hope you all keep safe about it. Never leave any food/drink unattended when in public, and remember Stranger-Danger. Yes, it sounds corny, but it's safe. Now pot, on the other hand, is good. Just don't obtain it illegally. I'm going blind, so I may get it from my doctor in about a year if I don't get better at being careful with my eyes. … Also, I have Axel smoking. SMOKING IS BAD, DON'T DO IT NO MATTER HOW COOL IT LOOKS! My father msokes, and every time I come back form his place, my clothes reak of the stench. It has also destroyed my lungs – each time I laugh, I start to cough violently. It hurts, and it's disgusting, and just don't do it.

I mention under-age drinking. Don't drink. Take this from someone who has alchoholics on both sides of her family – it's stupid, it hurts those around you, and it isn't good for your body.

Yeah, under age sex...all characters are 17 and older – 17 is the legal age of consent. There is no rape, all sex is consensual. I only write the characters having sex with those they love – even the threesomes involve the characters having deep connections with each other.


	4. BttB Remakes?

BttB Remakes?

I will begin re-uploading several chapters of BttB. Most of the changes will be for grammar, spelling, scene transitions, and some plot changes. Almost all of these changes will be unnoticed, but I figure'd I'd let you all know what I was planning to do. Chapter three and the first flashback arc – which will be renamed 'AkuRoku History' Arc – are going through the most changes. I'll take out the thing saying Sora and Roxas' parents are dead. XD

If anyone has a better title for the arc where Axel and Roxas first start out together, let me know, I'll see if I like it or not, and I'll rename it. ^^

The way you'll be able to tell if a chapter has gone through drastic changes, is if the chapter has 'Re:' before the title.

Yes I took the above from the remakes of KH games. XD


	5. BttB Goofs II

BttB Goofs II

Stated in chapter 33 of BttB, Sora is the younger twin. I fucked up when writing that sentence. Sora is actually the OLDER twin. Both boys are the same age, however Sora popped out of his mom three whole minutes before Roxas. Their birthday is March 28th, the same as the month and day of the release of KINGDOM HEARTS into Japan back in 2002.


	6. BttB Late Halloween 2010

**A/N: **Thank you for your patience, readers of BttB. Here is the long-overdue Halloween chapter, filled with humor, smut, and candy. Please read this before reading the Thanksgiving chapters in BttB, for Cloud and Sephiroth FINALLY fuck.

Happy (Late) Halloween!

Halloween...a time for candy, cosplay, and fun! This year, we shall be visiting several of our known couples, along with some new ones, watching how each spends this wonderful time of year. The first, is Axel and Roxas.

Let us watch...

* * *

Roxas sat on the glider on the screened-in back porch of his house, reading one of his favorite novels. He raised his head when he heard the snapping of a twig from outside. He quickly brushed it off as a raccoon or a possum, and returned to his reading. Then he heard another sound. The blond closed his book and stood, listening to the noises coming from just outside. It was humming. In fact, it was in the tune of a song that he knew. Roxas approached the screen door leading out onto the patio with caution. He peered through the black mesh and saw the silhouette of someone standing by the steps to his back door. "Hello?" The person stepped forwards. Roxas felt himself relax as he saw it was only Axel. "Axel, don't do that..."

"Don't do what, Roxy?" He stepped fully into the light coming out from the back porch, showing his Halloween costume that was specially made to seduce the blond.

"Axel...what the Hell?"

The red-head was dressed like David Bowie in LABYRINTH - he even left his hair down. The colors of the costume didn't exactly compliment his hair, but damn if the tights didn't show-off his package.

"Roxas." Axel walked up to the steps just as the blond opened the screen door for him. "_I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside-down, and I have done it all for you._" He walked up the steps and stood before his lover, cupping the soft face in one of his gloved hands as he stared deep into his eyes. "_I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me._" He leant down, brushing his lips against the blonds' ear. "_Fear me_," he wrapped his left arm around the blonds' waist, "_love me_," he pulled Roxas against flush against him, "_do as I say_," he tilted his lover's chin up with a finger and hovered his lips above the younger boy's, "_and I will be your slave._"

Roxas practically came on the spot. He threw his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him, hard and passionate, Axel grinding their groins together desperately. The small blond jumped up and wrapped his legs around Axel's slender waist...and they began to fall backward. With a shocked shout, Axel stumbled and fell down the steps, landing in a pile of raked leaves with the blond in his arms.

"Ow..." Axel muttered. Roxas pushed himself up and glared down at his lover.

"Yep Ax, you're about a steady as a two-legged barstool."

* * *

Next, we visit Sora and Riku, the adorable couple spending the night at the latter's apartment.

* * *

Riku sat down on his couch next to Sora, handing him the bowl of candy. "I think that was the last of 'em." He said, nodding to the locked apartment door.

"More candy for me~" Sora sang, snatching a few Twix from the bowl and unwrapping them eagerly. While nomming on his treats, the brunette turned his attention back to the TV, _Brahm Stoker's Dracula _playing for him and his lover.

Riku, ever the horny bastard, decided to perform the classic ritual. He stretched his arms over his head, and let one rest behind Sora's brown spikes. The smaller teen next to him shot a glare.

"Riku, that is the stupidest move in the world." They both laughed.

"Yes, but it's efficient." The silverette replied.

The younger teen swallowed his last piece of candy. "Oh yeah? How so?"

Riku smirked. "'cause it makes it easier for me to do this." He used the arm behind his lover's head to yank him forward, their lips smashing together as the bowl of candy fell to the floor.

"_Ah!_ _R-Riku..._"

Riku pried open Sora's mouth with his tongue as he fell back, their bodies now laying splayed over the couch as they began to shed their clothes. The movie continued on in front of them, giving them little light to go by, though neither of them really needed it. Riku ran his hands along Sora's bare sides, reaching one around to gently run a finger over his entrance.

"_Yes-!_" Sora gasped, his hands splayed over his lover's chest as he pushed back against the hand on his ass, a finger sliding in. "_Ah!_"

Riku's smirk was almost feral as he added another finger to preparing the younger teen, scissoring them roughly as the brunette moved back and forth over him. The tip of his cock rubbed against Sora's smooth stomach, droplets of pre-cum smearing over his abdomen. A moan escaped the silverette from the soft friction, and he grinned as his lover stared down at him with foggy blue eyes. He couldn't wait any longer. Riku swiftly pulled his fingers from Sora's stretched opening and grabbed his ass, pulling further up his body just enough so they could share a passionate kiss.

Sora quickly broke the kiss just to back up a bit so the head of Riku's cock slid gently into his ass. He groaned from the feel of it, rolling his hips just to make the single moment of penetration last longer, then he fully impaled himself on his lover's dick. "_Aaahhhh..._" The brunette sighed contentedly, a stupid smile on his face as he began moving back and forth atop the silverette, gasping each time that beautiful appendage brushed against his prostate.

"_Sora._" Riku reached up and pulled the love of his life down for another kiss just as he felt the beginnings of an orgasm building up in his abdomen. Their tongues rubbed against each other, mimicking their bodies, and both teens moaned into each other's mouths. Suddenly they came, Riku a split second faster, his cum spilling into his lover as he groaned at the wonderful sensation of it. Sora broke the kiss and moaned at the top of his lungs as he followed shortly behind, his own release shooting out to cover Riku's stomach. Once the brunette collapsed on a pale chest, he giggled to himself.

"Okay, this was fun and all, but...I think I just crushed a candy bar under my foot."

* * *

Now on this night of All Hallows Eve, children enjoy Trick-or-Treating. One silverette has, over time, forgotten this little tidbit of information.

Let us watch, closely, how Cloud helps Sephiroth along with this tradition...

* * *

Cloud stood in the kitchen of his and Sephiroth's house, the blond finally admitting to call it his own. He was pouring giant candy bars into a large plastic cauldron. Of course he dressed up for Halloween, but he never enjoyed showing other people his costume. They always assumed it was Vincent's hand-me-downs... The blond sighed and tossed the empty candy bag into the trashcan and looked around for Sephiroth. He found the General wearing his leather coat, but for once it was different. Cloud had only seen the man wear it maybe once or twice, so to see him using it as a Halloween costume made the blond blink a few times.

"Um...are you ready?" Cloud asked, the one leathery wing he rarely showed out for the occasion.

Sephiroth turned just as the three wings associated with this attire sprouted, a few feathers falling onto the carpeted floor. Cloud stared at them.

"No."

The General's face fell. "Why not? I thought you always liked them."

"You'll scare away the children..."

"What did you think I was pulling them out for? Besides, you have your wing out."

Cloud ran a hand down his face. "Okay, fine, but you're sweeping up every feather on this floor before the night's over, got it?" He was about to turn and finish getting things ready for the trick-or-treaters when Sephiroth asked him something.

"So does my dad know that you stole his clothes again?" The General smirked.

Cloud groaned and spun around, intent on punching the man in the face. "For fuck's sake, I do not borrow the man's clothes!" He threw his hands in the air exasperatedly and stormed out of the room, leaving the silverette to chuckle to himself.

Once it was around seven, Cloud hunted Sephiroth down again. He found the man standing by one of the back windows, staring out as the wind blew through the trees, sending brown leaves twirling down onto the lawn. The blond cleared his throat.

Sephiroth turned with an almost pitiful look. "Do I really have to do this?"

Cloud folded his arms across his chest. "Yes."

With resound sigh, the silverette followed the blond to the front hall, the little cauldron of candy sitting on a small table a few feet from the grand staircase.

"Okay." Cloud placed a hand on the candy. "Kids will come to the door, say 'trick-or-treat', and usually hold out their hands or a bag or something." He picked up a giant candy bar. "You smile, give them a candy bar since they're huge, and tell them 'happy Halloween'. They leave, and you repeat the process." He dropped the candy back in with it's friends. "If teenagers come to the door, threaten them with releasing the dog. Tell them how fast Dreizehn can run to the fence."

Sephiroth grinned at that.

Cloud glared. "No death-threats Sephiroth, I mean it."

The General rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll only threaten to maim them." This received a sigh from the blond.

"Whatever, just stay by the door, give the candy, and when it's all gone, turn off the outside lights and lock the front gate. Can you handle that?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"Okay..."

Half an hour later, the first group of children arrived. Already several groups had passed the large house, due to it's creepy aura, but these brave young children walked up the long leaf-filled path to the front steps, rang the doorbell, and stood stock-still as they heard movement inside.

Sephiroth opened the door and stared down at the Iron Man, Optimus Prime, and Batman. "What do you want?" He asked.

The Iron Man stepped forward, holding out his bag of candy with shaky hands. "Tr-Trick-or-treat?" He asked, his friends backing up behind him.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow then understanding showed on his face. "Oh! Right, orders, orders..." He looked around and saw the bowl of candy on the little table beside him. He picked out three huge candy bars and dropped one into each child's bag.

The children grinned and the two behind the bravest kid ran off, laughing and waving their candy in the air like trophies. The Iron Man kid stayed back for just a moment. "Great costume mister!" And he ran off to join his friends.

Sephiroth smirked to himself, albeit proud that he hadn't screwed up his orders from the blond, and shut the door.

After several more groups of children, all complimenting his 'costume', had gone by, Sephiroth opened the door to find two teenage boys with bags of toilet paper. One of them, wearing a Jigsaw Puppet mask, lifted the plastic from his face and grinned. "So, Trick-or-Treat?" He asked, nudging his friend in the ribs.

Sephiroth's mind went into the stage that was fully-trained to deal with piss-ants like these two teens. Well, trained to kill, but that could work too... "Get off my property."

The other teen, a boy wearing the Saw hog-head outfit, laughed and nudged his friend. "Hey, I don't think he get's the whole 'Trick-or-Treat' deal." the teens laughed.

The first boy looked up at the General. "See, you give us candy, or we toilet-paper your house. Simple as that."

Sephiroth's smirk was one that had scared many a grown man into pissing himself.

The two teens' grins faltered.

"So you're saying..." Sephiroth stepped out of his house, the screen door falling shut behind him, "That if I do not give you candy that costs five dollars a bar that you'll cause me hours of frustration by covering my trees, my lawn, and my house with single-ply toilet paper?"

The teens gulped but stood their ground. "Y-yeah, exactly."

The General's smirk was deadly. "I'm going to count to three, then I'm going to call on my guard dog." The boys looked at each other. "He can make it to the fence in two point eight seconds." His smirk grew. "Can you?"

The boy with the hog-head mask scoffed. "So what? You gonna call out some little piss-ass toy poodle or something?"

Sephiroth turned his head to the left. "Dreizehn!"

Dreizehn came running from the side of the house, covered in safety gear. He wore a bright yellow reflective vest, flashy ankle bracelets, and his collar was a leftover from a rave a few years back. He bounded up to his master on the porch and sat beside him.

"So, shall I start counting out your head start?" Sephiroth asked, reveling in the fear on the teens' faces.

"No, sir, that's okay, we're just leaving!" One said, backing up away from the large wolf-like dog.

"One..." Sephiroth started.

"Shit!" The teens started running to the wrought iron gate.

"Dreizehn," he looked down ta the dog, "sick 'em."

The large mutt pounced into action, his tongue lolling out as he sped towards the retreating teens.

Throughout the rest of the night, as Sephiroth continued to hand out treats to little kids, the silverette would watch the road as first the teens would run to the right with Dreizehn chasing after them, then run back to the left, their stolen candy creating a trail behind them. The dog wasn't going to hurt them – he was much well too trained for that. He was only chasing them for the free treats.

Around nine o'clock, when curfew was in effect and all the candy was gone, Cloud walked down the stairs to check on Sephiroth.

"So, how was it?" The blond asked, nodding at the empty cauldron.

Sephiroth sighed. "Not bad. I honestly have no idea why so many people like this holiday..." He shrugged and watched through the screen door as their dog chased the teens across the road once more.

Cloud gaped at him. "Why the Hell is my dog chasing people?" He threw open the door and called the dog home, Dreizehn bounding up to the front steps and throwing himself upon his master. "Oomph!" The wolf-like dog licked Cloud's face then trotted off to the kitchen. "Damn dog..." The blond sat up and stared at where his friend had disappeared. "He really misses Zack...they spent a lot of time together." He stood and dusted off his leather pants, then stepped by Sephiroth and closed the front door. "Alright, I'm going to bed." He made to walk up the stairs, but Sephiroth stepped in front of him.

"Cloud." The General leaned forward slightly. "Don't pretend you're sad." The blond stared up at him defyingly. "Why tremble with anger that's not even there?"

"Repeating the same lines on me again, Seph?" Cloud looked away from him. "You're really fucking low, you know that?" His eyes flicked back to Sephiroth's. "Always coming on to me even though I only just broke up with him..."

Sephiroth practically growled. "Are you kidding me?" He leaned closer. "You two were doomed to fail from the very beginning. The moment his little Ancient went away, he took advantage of you because I was gone. Then she comes back and he drops you like a fucking used condom." His lips were at the blonds' ear. "I never did that to you. I had no choice but to leave, you know that, yet you still..." Sephiroth backed up, his pupils down to slits. "I'm getting really sick and tired of this game, Cloud. You had absolutely no problem fucking me when you and Zack were still together, so why is there a problem now? Face it, you turn your back on the present, and live in the past, because the light of the present is too much."

Cloud didn't answer. He didn't have one. The truth was, Sephiroth was right. He and Zack never really had much of anything together. The only thing he and the ravenette had shared was sex, and even that was nothing compared to how Sephiroth could get him to scream in bed. He stared into the Mako eyes of the General. "You don't know me..."

The General placed a gloved hand on his cheek, willing the blonds' eyes to look at him again. "I know you better than anyone ever can." Without any hesitation, he kissed Cloud softly on the lips. After a moment of silence, the blond relaxed completely and wrapped his arms around the taller man, pulling him closer, opening his mouth just as Sephiroth opened his. Their tongues collided, rubbing against each other, drawing moans from both males as they stumbled their way to the stairs.

They shed a piece of clothing on every step, their wings vanishing, until finally they were both completely bare, their cocks hard and throbbing. Cloud fell onto Sephiroth's bed, his legs spread lewdly, welcoming the general between them. He moaned and arched his back as the General knelt between his legs and took his cock fully into his hot mouth. A hand made it's way to Cloud's opening, gently pushing in a finger.

"_Aaahh!_" Cloud tossed his head left and right, groaning as a second finger was pushed into him, then gasping as his prostate was brutally pressed against. "_Fuck!_" He found it hard to breathe as the man between his legs sucked hard on his cock and stretched his entrance wide. The blond felt his pride get shot as he whimpered, twisting and begging for more under the cruel ministrations of his lover. "_Sephiroth..._"

The General slowly let Cloud's cock slide out of his mouth, then trailed light kisses up his abdomen to the blonds' neck. He hummed in approval of the moans and whimpers, his hand leaving Cloud's stretched entrance in favor of firmly gripping the smaller man's hip. With a triumphant smirk and a passionate kiss, Sephiroth thrust fully into his lover.

Cloud's back arched off the bed as he let out a silent scream, his hands desperately holding onto the General's shoulders for dear life. He was kissing the man above him wildly, wondering somewhere in the back of his mind why he came up with excuses not to be with this man again. With a shaky moan he broke the kiss, tilting his head back and reveling in the heavenly feel of Sephiroth's skin against his. He bit his lip and moaned as the silverette bent down and began kissing his neck. "_Ah...Sephiroth..._" Blue eyes slid shut as the named man began to pull out before thrusting back in nice and slow. The blond shuddered and moaned, clawing at the larger man's back, begging to be taken faster and harder. The General complied and soon both men were screaming their simultaneous release.

It took several minutes after both of them had caught their breath for Cloud to say something.

"Sephiroth..."

The silverette pulled the blond closer to his body underneath the covers. "Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

Sephiroth buried his nose in the back of his lover's neck. "Anything."

"Toss Dreizehn out of our room, he's been watching us the whole time."

* * *

Next, we visit a couple that gets little to no attention in this fanfiction of awesomeness.

Reno, Rude, and their mirrored ceiling.

* * *

Reno stumbled through the front door to the apartment, his shirt long gone and his pants undone. Rude stepped inside after him, closed the door, and locked it, pocketing the key to make sure his partner wouldn't get outside again. The two men had gone to a Halloween party down at the Ocean Front, Rude having attended only to make sure Reno didn't get himself into trouble.

"Go to bed, you're drunk." Rude said, taking off his coat and hanging it in the closet.

Reno staggered to the futon and fell onto it, his ass in the air and his legs hanging off the side. "Oh Rude, yer so silly~" He hiccuped and turned over, rolling right off the futon and onto the floor. "I'm so damn lucky to have ya in my life~"

Rude sighed and began to unbutton his shirt as he walked over to the drunken red-head. "I'm going to bed. You can find your way to the bedroom on your own." He draped his shirt over Reno's upper body and made his way up the stairs.

Half an hour later, after Rude had showered and laid to rest peacefully in his bed, his hazel eyes snapped open to stare at the slowly opening door. _...Damn._ He watched, secretly horrified, as the red-head wobbled into the room, tripping over his own feet as he kicked off his pants. The man was also sporting a hard-on. Rude knew that if he didn't move quickly and accurately that things were going to Hell in a hand basket. He watched, calculatingly, as his partner made his way drunkenly but surely to the bed. The second a pale hand reached out to touch dark skin, Rude sprang into action.

"_Bwah?_" Reno shouted as his right arm was twisted and he was shoved face-first into the pillows atop the bed. For a moment he struggled, kicking as best he could and wriggling desperately like a fish out of water to escape his lover's hold. He froze as he felt Rude's own erection rub against his ass. "Damn Rude. If you were gonna fuck me anyway, why pin me down, huh?" He asked, still a tad bit tipsy.

Rude narrowed his eyes and sat back, carefully lowering the loud-mouthed man onto his cock without any warning or preparation. He normally cared enough not to harm the red-head, but Reno knew what his punishment was for being too drunk or too loud, and he was getting it. Rude grunted as he situated himself more comfortably, then began raising and lowering Reno over his hard dick.

"_Oh fuuuuck, Rude! Ah!_" Reno's eyes were wide as he stared up at the mirrored ceiling, watching their sex seemingly from above. He moaned as the tip of his lover's huge cock slammed into his prostate again and again, driving him wild and encouraging him to move on his own. A groan came from the body behind him and the red-head grinned, his ego being stroked as he reminded himself that only he has ever been able to produce such sounds from the stoic man.

Rude was getting close, his orgasm fast approaching, and he ran a dark hand over Reno's chest and up to his neck, tilting his head back and violently connecting their mouths in a passionate kiss. A few seconds later they both came, Rude's hot cum spilling into his lover's body as Reno quickly followed without any attention being paid to his own cock.

* * *

Demyx and Zexion sat on the waterbed within the yacht, the bluenette focusing all his attention on his MacBook Pro. The dirty-blond, on the other hand, was sifting through his candy. He had just finished showering off all his make up from being a zombie, and had decided it was time to count his haul of the year. He looked to his right, watching his lover type on the keyboard intently before returning to his treats.

"Demyx."

The blond looked up with a mouthful of Twix. "Mm?"

Zexion closed his Mac and turned, grimacing a bit at the chocolate dripping from his boyfriend's lips, then shrugged it off. "Have you heard anything from Axel or Roxas about a little holiday trick for this year?" He asked sceptically.

Demyx swallowed his candy and wiped off his mouth with the back of a hand. "Hmm...not that I know of. I think they wanna just enjoy this last year like normal students." He looked down at all his chocolate candies and nudged them with a finger. "I know they had fun last year, and they didn't get in trouble 'cause of it, so I guess they're worried something's wrong, ya know? Like," he looked back at his lover, "what if Mansex' mind is too heavy with something else...something that's so bad that he didn't even care enough to punish them last year, and they know that?"

Zexion, despite the subject they were on, smiled a little. "Have I ever told you how much I love it when you talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"...shut up and kiss me."


End file.
